


I always will

by btsinsomniac



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little thing that may be a poem but also not, basically just me having lots of feels thinking about the epilogue of Carry On, everyone we are getting a freaking sequel, wayward son is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsinsomniac/pseuds/btsinsomniac
Summary: Baz knows that he will always choose Simon





	I always will

I choose you

 

You say I can change my mind

 

But I know that I wont

 

I was alone

 

I had lost my soul

 

My mother had died

 

And the crucible gave me you

 

It gave me you

 

Your bronze curls

 

And eyes of blue

 

The constellations of your skin

 

That I love to kiss

 

I choose you 

 

Over everyone else

 

I always will

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this... I can't wait for Rainbow to announce the release date of Wayward Son.


End file.
